Queen to the King
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Endymion had always one perspective of how he would want his future Queen and mate as the King of Vampires. Someone who would dedicate their life to serving him and to carry his children, obeying every order with a happy smile. Serenity a.k.a Serena, has none of these qualities yet is kidnapped for the king to take as a bride. Who in the game of two minds will win?
1. Chapter 1

"_Do you know," A voice teased past his ear. "That I love being here with you."_

_He smiled and sat up amongst his pillows, the sheets falling off his chest to reveal all the muscles of his chest. The girl smiled to him, her skin glowing in the moonlight of the open window, and her extremely long hair curling over her shoulder and over her naked breast. His arm flowed around her hip and pulled it onto his lap into a straddling position over him._

"_I know you do." He whispered, leaning up and brushing aside her hair to kiss into her neck._

"_Have you always enjoyed the dark?" She asked, tilting her head to act innocent and cute. The little minx. _

"_Not at first, at first I wished nothing __**but **__humanity." He smiled in return. "And then I had a conquest of power, which got me here."_

_He motioned around the large master bedroom at the top of his palace, where he ruled over the creatures of the night._

"_Once I got that…" He leaned forward leaning into her neck. "I wanted to conquer women. One. By. One."_

_He placed feather like kisses onto her skin receiving gasps of arousal, he stopped at her collar bone over her perky breasts._

"_Then…I decided I wanted more than sex partners. I wanted a companion to share with me every night. To be by my side. Love and obey. Carry my children. That was when I started my search."_

_His hand trailed up her hip along her side beside the curve her breast and gently stroking the skin to receive sensitive moans from her._

"_It was another century of torture. My own generals found their mates…they helped but it took me much longer to find the perfect women." He purred into her ear. She smiled and gently pressed her hand against his chest to push him back._

"_And?" She asked looking to him with teasing eyes to anticipate the answer. He smiled up and gripped her hips watching her gaze when she grinded against him._

"_I think I couldn't find someone better."_

"**ENDYMION!" **A voice snapped him out of his dream as he sat up with a frustrated groan escaping his lips.

"Darien get out of bed, you're going to be late."

"I don't need to be ordered around by my **generals**." Endymion hissed. He sat up in his same large bedroom as his dream, yet unfortunately wasn't blessed with a beautiful mate beside him.

"Just get going, otherwise we're all going to look suspicious." Another voice sighed. He heard their footsteps echo out of the hall and he sighed again, rolling out of bed to dress. He had grown lazy over the years. When he was a young man, you would have been up by sunrise to go out and do your work. Yet that was back in 1765, a whole different world living in the twenty first century. He had been born with the name Endymion, but over time took the name Darien for his interaction in the daylight. He sighed again, and checked his reflection in the mirror, straightening his tie and walking out the door.

"I'll find you." He whispered to himself before his eyes grew red with a blood lust craving. "I will find you my mate."

* * *

Serena cracked open a sleepy eye to look at the bright red numbered alarm clock on her night stand and widened at the sight of the time.

"I'm going to be late!" She gasped, leaping from her bed and limping over to her closet to pull on a light pink blouse and short black skirt. "An interview like this doesn't come every day."

Slipping on a pair of heels, she exited her apartment to go running down the street and hailed a taxi. In the cab she applied a little amount of neutral make up and patted down her silver colored hair.

_It's sad that I'm going to have to be a personal assistant. _She sighed at the thought when the cab pulled up along the side of the road in front of a large skyscraper.

"Here goes." She muttered and put on heel out of the car and gripped her briefcase and purse tightly in her hand. Opening the door, the lobby was decorated with lavish art and lined with several elevators. At the end, a receptionist stood looking at a computer screen with a bored expression. Her blonde hair pulled up by a red ribbon, and she was oddly dressed in just a casual sundress.

"Excuse me?" She asked trying to gain her attention. The woman glanced up and smiled brightly and spun in her chair like a child.

"Can I help yam?" She asked in a giddy voice.

"I need to know which floor I can find…" Serena dug in her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Darien Shields."

"Ohhhhhh," She pursed her lips and stood up walking around the counter. "Follow me. It's too confusing to give directions and you'll probably end up getting lost."

"What about the front desk?" Serena motioned back to the counter. The girl glanced at it and shrugged.

"I'm only a temp for a few hours." She replied and pulled Serena inside the elevator before quickly pressing a button.

"A few hours, you covering for someone?"

"No." She stated simply and looked around. "My….uh…husband…he's friends with Darien…and I uhh….just got bored, saw an open computer and thought to beat the new level of Sailor V."

"Awwww they updated it?" Serena groaned.

"Yeah, and it's totally awesome!"

"I didn't think I would meet someone here who likes Sailor V games here."

"I'm a big fan of her comics! In fact I can't wait to go to the premiere!"

"You scored tickets!"

"Yeah, but you're the only one I met who likes it, would you want to be my second ticket?"

"That would be awesome!" Serena gasped, jumping up and down.

"I'm Mina!" The blonde extended her hand with a bright smile.

"Serenity, but you can just call me Serena!" She grinned taking it. The elevator dinged softly and opened to the floor as Mina casually led the way out.

"Let's see then, from here it's just into the library." She thought and opened one of the large doors.

"This place has a library?"

"Yeah, something…something…Darien wants any interns getting the chance to study if they can."

"That's actually pretty charming." Serena commented.

"Ami!" Mina shouted. "You still in here?!"

"Mina, no shouting in here!" A soft voice hissed. The sound of rolling wheels whizzed by and Serena craned her head upward to see another young woman about her own age with a tower of books in her hand. Her blue hair was cut short barely at the nape of her neck, and she looked down with a little shock.

"Oh, who are you?" She asked gracefully climbing down single handedly.

"How did you do that?" Serena gaped when Mina jabbed her elbow in the other girl's rib.

"I played on the monkey bars a lot."

"Well anyways this is my new best friend Serena." Mina introduced wrapping an arm around Serena's shoulders. "Serena this is my really good friend Ami."

Ami smiled and nodded, in approval.

"What brings you to the library Serena, if Mina declares you as her best friend then you must be into video games and comics like herself."

"I'm taking her on the long journey to Darien's office. That and I'm bored so Kunzite better be available to take me over to Prada."

"You know they just told us to wait for them." Ami sighed and turned to Serena. "Our husbands are friends with Darien; they cling to him like body guards."

"Uh they are bodyguards." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Body guards who can afford to take their wives out to go and get Prada?" Serena lifted an eyebrow. She may at times be a ditzy blonde but at least she knew the average salary of a body guard.

Mina smirked and shrugged it off before walking ahead.

"Come on, you're going to be late."

"Nice meeting you!" Serena called back to Ami before catching up to Mina who already rung up the elevator.

"So what should I say for the interview?" Mina shrugged and looked up casually to divert her gaze.

"I don't know, I never was interviewed by Darien, but I would say to just act submissive, he doesn't like rebels who disobey him."

"Sounds like a brute." Serena muttered bitterly. It didn't take a long ride before it stopped once again, letting them out.

"Yo! Rae, Lita!" She giggled and skipped out. Two other women looked up and smiled at sight of the blonde. One was a dark haired girl, with hair in equal length to Mina's, and with onyx eyes looking up in shock. She sat behind another large desk, while another woman with dark brown hair pulled in a ponytail leaned over the side to look at what the dark haired one was doing.

"We got tired of waiting." The brunette giggled and stood straighter, Serena realized she was a good foot taller than herself.

"Jed's going to pay, he said 'oh two hours top'." The dark haired one complained.

"Yeah, same for Nephrite." The brunette shook her head. "They owe us, being here is boring."

"Oh silly me, guys this is Serena, she's going to be interviewed today."

"Oh, hello." The dark haired one smiled. "I'm Rae, and this is Lita." The brunette waved.

"It'll be a few minutes I guess." Lita frowned. "He's still conversing with our husbands."

"You two are married as well?!" Serena gaped. "But you all are so miserable being here, why are you dragged along here?"

The three exchanged a look that Serena raised a brow in attempt to understand.

"You could say…that we are wanted to remain close by." Mina smiled sheepishly.

"That and you could say it gives us chance to be in the city." Rae muttered. Her head shot up, as did the other two and they turned to the large set of double doors behind the desk Rae sat at.

Serena turned her expression upward when she caught sight of what she could describe to be a mad man. His blue eyes were wide with both a thirst and hunger that hadn't yet be satisfied. The girls looked to the floor as Serena looked at the others.

"What's wrong?" She asked around to anyone.

The man straightened up, seeming to collect himself he turned behind him to four men kneeling before him.

"Leave us; I'll be along in the moment right after this." He looked up and locked eyes with Serena. "Please do come in."

He held a hand out into his office, stepping aside as the men filed out. A white haired young man walked briskly past her and over to Mina.

"Come," He barked in order. Mina smiled to him thoughtfully and looked over to Serena. Her eyes were full of sorrow and pity as she turned away.

"I'll see you soon…Serena." She whispered as if full of regret. The other two didn't meet her shocked gaze and walked by with the other three men trailing behind them into the elevator.

"Shall we?" The man asked, suddenly appearing behind her.

"Of course Sir." She replied and entered the office with him following after her. It was a large room, with a large desk in front of the wall of windows. A chaise lounge and sofa sat before large plasma, and in the corner was a small bar.

"So shall I show you my resume?" She asked and fiddled with her suitcase.

"That won't be necessary," he replied when she heard the small 'click' of the locking door. She turned around and looked at him, his back was to her and his head was pressed against the door.

"Your name please?" He breathed deeply.

"Serenity Tsukino." She replied professionally.

"Serenity," He repeated again. "Peace and tranquility."

"Yes." She nodded, confused to what he was getting at.

"I've been looking for you a long time…but I realize that you would eventually find your way to me."

"What are you talking about Sir?" She asked trying to remain a professional front. He slowly turned and breathed deeply. She gasped when she saw his eyes and turned into a gaze of intently red eyes.

"Serenity Tsukino," He repeated. Walking closer, she backed up into the desk. "I think you'll be getting more than you expected in working here."

"I might have to turn down your offer." She muttered, backing around the desk he stalked her.

"Oh no, this is non-negotiable, you see I think I'm taking you home with me." She pressed her back against the glass when he leaned forward a part of her snapped.

"How dare yo-" She raised a hand to strike him, when he easily caught her wrist and examined it.

"A woman shouldn't slap a King or her husband." He scolded.

"What?" He leaned closer and looked into her eyes. "Serenity, I don't think you'll need to be a personal assistant. I'll take you for my Queen." His eyes glowed red once again, as a sense or drowsiness washed over Serena and she fell into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update but I just got back from Japan from spending a few weeks there! It was completely amazing, I got to go to school there and everything saw temples and had an incredible time. I'm a little rusty with writing because I haven't done it in a few weeks, but I hope this will satisfy you, I just have a lot on my plate right now! Enjoy!**

Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked around the pitch black darkness. The comfortable feeling of sleep melted off quickly and became replaced with alarm at her latest memory.

"That man!" She gasped, quickly placing a hand over her mouth. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and alone by the size of the room and the bed it wasn't anything she was used to.

_I was kidnapped!_ Her mind screamed with in while quickly tossing aside the covers. The brush of silk crossed her legs, noticing she no longer was in what she wore to her interview earlier but a long silk nightgown that clung to her body perfectly. _Where am I even?_ She waded over to the blowing curtains, the night gown restraining her movements, before she quickly pulled aside the curtains. Her blue eyes widened at the sight. At her guess, she was probably on the fourth floor of a house, a large one at that since she could see an extension past the corner of the window. However, it was the location that was shocking. Surrounding the house was nothing but miles and miles of forest grounds. All signs of the city she last remembered to be in were gone. No lights in the distance or sounds other than distant bird calls.

"Where am I!?"

Serena covered her mouth again and listened carefully, expecting to hear Darien Shields to burst through the room.

"I need to get out of here! Who knows who he really is!?" She murmured to herself, tripping over the dress with a small 'thud' on the ground. "But this needs to be wearable first!"

In her mind of frustration, she took the fine silk between her fingers and ripped it until she felt the tear up to her thigh, doing the same on the other side. Standing back up to her feet, she held her hands out to prevent bumping into pieces of furniture, and eventually found the door. Cracking it open, dim light invaded her vision, slightly burning her eyes as she looked down the hall. It was as if designed to resemble an old castle. The stone walls made her feel even much as a prisoner, while the wine colored carpet reminded her of the luxurious room she exited.

Walking down the hall, she stopped in a moment of awe. She was overlooking from the top floor of an extravagant room. A chandelier dropped from the gold painted ceiling.

"I knew he was rich…" She whispered softly scurrying down the stairs.

"So we're here for probably another fifty years." A familiar voice sighed in aggravation.

_Lita!_ Serena smiled in relief. _Thank god!_

"Well what else would you expect, we've been trapped here for the past twenty." Another chimed in.

_Rei!_ Serena scurried to the parlor door and looked into the crack to see the four of them sitting there. Lita, sitting on a chaise lounge by the window, Rei sitting in an arm chair with a book on her lap, while on the couch next to her, Amy sat reading from a thick science book with Mina flipped through a magazine.

"Today was our first day out of the stuffy mansion." Ami agreed, closing the book and looking to the other two. "But on the bright side we get to see a new bright face."

"I wouldn't count on that." Mina's voice spat coldly. "After her first few months here, she'll be nothing but a lifeless doll…then if we're lucky after a few years she'll become like one of us."

"What do you mean by that?" Serena burst through the room, though received no look of shock from the others. The four of them looked at her with eyes of pity and worry.

"Serena…" Mina whispered and looked away.

"What do you mean as 'lifeless doll' or 'like us'….I thought we were friends."

"Of course we are Serena," Lita replied, a sad expression crossing her face. "But things have changed." Serena looked to her with a confused expression

"What do you mean?" She looked around at the others. "Why do you all act as if I know nothing at all?"

"You don't Serena." Rei sighed. "At least not yet."

"Then what do you mean? What happened? Where am I? Who really is Darien Shields?" The four tensed at the casual mentioning of his name and looked to each other with worry.

"First you must be calm Serena." Amy whispered, standing up to grab the girl's wrist with an unexpected strength. "If **he** hears you then he will certainly come in with a puffed chest and explain in a more frightening manner than we will, be assured."

A small shiver ran up Serena's spine at the possible meaning that held behind Amy's words.

"Now…" She breathed deeply. "Serena, you must understand that the four of us will help you as much in our power."

"But you need to know, that's not even much." Lita added.

"The only advice we can give you..." Rei looked to Mina with a heavy sigh, as the blonde spun to look Serena into the eye.

"Your life has completely changed Serena. You won't ever hold a job again; never go to the home you once knew of again, and never be with any other man again."

"What do you mean by that?" She looked around to them all. "You all are here; you must help me get back to the city."

They silently starred at her, at times glancing at the floor.

"We cannot help you in that sense." Mina replied.

"Why?!" Serena rose with anger.

"Serena!" Amy hushed looking at Lita and Rei who both reflected worried eyes.

"I'm somewhere in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of loons!"

"It's not like that Serena!" Lita added.

"Calm down!" Rei hissed.

"You say you are my friends, but you won't give me a bit of information!"

"Then what do you suggest we do!" Mina shouted, standing up, moving to her side with in the blink of an eye and tightly gripping her arms. "You don't understand! You don't know what you have just come into! Please accept it! None of us did and we felt our minds, spirits, and hearts break! I beg you!"

"I don't understand…" Mina's eyes looked up to her full of tears streaming down her face.

"You are with monsters! Darien is a monster! And you of anyone will see that! We aren't fools is what we are! We….we're trying to protect ourselves."

"Mina…"Lita attempted to comfort while the blonde shook Serena.

"We've lived with them for years! I've seen how he treats his people! I know how he treats disobedience! He takes what he wants and what he wants is **you**!"

"Me…"

"He'll stop at nothing Serena!" She laughed with a crazed expression. "If you tempt him he will show you. I'm not stupid…he wants you…and if we were to take you…I don't want to know his punishment. Please….do yourself a favor…lie to him…love him, you might learn to…. But most of all don't ever leave that door, or I guarantee you will regret it."

A large 'crash' admitted in the room to disturb the silence they were in. Five men, all she recognized from the office stood in the doorway, while one, standing casually in the room locked eyes onto the other girls. The four of them dropped to their knees before him, with their heads bowed to Serena's confusion.

"Excellent Mina…I see you know where your loyalties lie." He murmured his eyes moving. Serena's eyes met a pair of familiar onyx ones. A sly smile curled at his lips giving a small jolt down her spine, as his large hand quickly gripped her small delicate one in a tight hold. She was in no position to move however; instead she was captivated by his eyes.

"I see you have awakened…." He whispered placing his lips over her skin. "My Queen."

Her breath hitched in shock, as his grip tightened and pulled her closer to his chest. He turned to the other four men with a smirk on his lips.

"It's been a long hunt indeed….but I've found her!" His hold tightened on her, crushing her more into his chest. "A wonderful Queen. Don't we make an excellent pair?"

"Yes your Majesty." They replied in unison, all with a bow.

"Queen?" Serena repeated and tilted her head to look up at the man, so tall compared to her. "Of what?"

His attention turned down to her as another smug smile lit his face. His hands gripped her wrists and spun her to be directly in front of him to be looked directly down upon. His onyx eyes narrowed with a look that reminded her of one given to a child.

"Well…to be my Queen of the night." His eyes turned bright red, and with a smile two fangs were visible from under his upper lip. She gasped heavily and wiggled in his grasp to be free. Darien only laughed and looked over to the four.

"It seems your wives have failed to tell her that little detail…but by all means, I'll go on and fix that." He whispered looking down to her.

"No…no, what are you doing?!" She shouted being pulled along by him out of the room. She looked back to the others with scared eyes, as they got up from their kneeling position.

"Mina…..Mina….help me! Lita? Amy? Rei?! HELP ME!"

"No one can help you now." He whispered with a smile. "You are mine now. And with all my power…there's no one who can help you."

"I don't understand! What would you want with me?!"

"Your body for one thing…" He whispered, when it registered where she was being led to. The familiar sight of the door to the dark room waited at the end of the hall when realization struck her.

"No! NO!" She thrashed around and met with his cold eyes. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

His hold tightened when he crushed her body to his chest and sped down the hall to slam the door shut. Serena thrashed against the door in attempt to open it again but found it locked with her inside with a dangerous man. His hands gripped her wrists and gently threw her onto the bed; straddling her from above she looked up to him in fright. In one hand he held her wrists together over her head.

She felt cold metal brush against it and before she could move, found her hands in a thick cuff designed into the headboard. He sat back and raked over her body with hungry eyes as a prey stalking his meal.

"This body is mine now…it is mine to touch," His hand traced down the sides of her waist and let a gasp of indulgence pass his own lips. "I've waited so long, this body is all mine! Mine to love, to fuck," His hand trailed onward and stopped above her stomach as he gently placed his hand over the silk fabric. "To plant my seed."

Serena's eyes widened and thrashed her body away from his hold to only receive a hold crushing her hips tightly.

"I'm not yours!" She hissed. He raised a brow to her defiance and only chuckled.

"We'll see in whose name you will be screaming in order for release." He chucked again when noticing the tear of the night gown. "What have we here?"

His fingers gently brushed against the creamy skin of her thigh, giving Serena an involuntary shudder. He held his finger up to the split middle before meeting his eyes to her scared ones.

"You've ripped one of my favorite night gowns." His eyes changing to her breasts and raking over the fabric that clung to her body. "It fits you perfectly though…and I have to say these alterations are fore the best…but you haven't ripped far enough Love."

With that he tore the fabric all past the hip, giving access to her lower body.

"Much better." He whispered and gently pushed her legs upward to bend the knees, and spread them apart. "But I want to see more."

"Don't you dare!" His eyes met hers with an angry and daring glare. Suddenly she felt an angry slap upon both of her ankles, stinging the skin and bringing tears to her eyes he actually wiped away. Tilting her head she noticed leather buckles had laced around her ankles giving little constraint to movement.

"How…"

"My sweet, you have much to learn of what I can do." He chuckled and leaned forward over her. "And I've only barely begun."

Swiftly he dropped down and placed a kiss harshly against her lips, demanding a passion from her that she turned her head away from.

"You won't have me…" His eyes narrowed and she heard a ripping sound as the rest of the night gown ripped down the middle, her breasts popping out from the confining fabric.

"Watch me…" He replied before dipping his head down to take a nipple into his mouth.

"No…" She gasped. He ignored and instead traced his tongue down her stomach. Serena could feel the heat rise within the pit of her stomach and bucked her hips in attempt to hit him. His hands pinned them back down again and looked up to her with a mischievous grin.

"You want your release now?"

"No," She gritted in aggravation when she felt is finger trace at her hip bone at the line of her panties. "No!" It hooked around the lace edge and instead of slipping it off, he easily tore through it with one finger to have it expose everything.

"Stop!" She screamed to him. His eyes caught her once again in an aggravated expression, anger twirling with in him at the defiance she held with in him. Instead of responding in a usual violent method, Serena's mouth fell open seeing his eyes turn the same bright red, as he dipped his head down below her stomach. "Noooooo! No! No! No!" She screamed, her screams soon turning into moans of begging.

He didn't respond but kept at it looking up at her occasionally with those same aggravated eyes.

"It seems I'll be your first Serena…your first and only…" She squinted an eye open and in horror realized like her, he was nude and ready. His hand left her hip and plunged with in her, receiving whimpers of the sudden throbbing she felt

"Why?" She cried looking up to him with an angry glare. "WHY?!"

"Because…you are mine." He withdrew his hand and without any warning thrust within her. Serena's mouth fell open at the uncomfortable pain that held her that soon released into one single scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Well….this is a real awkward note to end on…so I have nothing more to say other than I hoped you enjoyed it…and uh..Please review….so yeah.**


End file.
